Neverending Love
by Miss P
Summary: After a car accident, Miss Parker slips into a dream world… or is it…?


**Never-ending Love **

_  
By Miss P. _

Summary: After a car accident, Miss Parker slips into a dream world… or is it…?

Disclaimer: This is getting really tiring… don't own them, no money…

Note: Just forget about the timeline, plots and everything, because this has absolutely nothing to do with it.

_Rating: **R**. Maybe a little NC 17, I'm not sure._

**OoOoO**

Miss Parker increased the speed, determined of holding the car in front of hers in sight. There was no way she would let LabRat get away this time. Her eyelids felt heavy, she could hardly keep her eyes open. Miss Parker yawned, for about the hundred time. She was above tired; she hadn't been able to sleep in almost a week. She didn't know how much longer she could take it; she didn't understand what was wrong with her. She was tired, but when she tried to sleep it was impossible.

Miss Parker's eyes slowly closed. She became less aware of the sounds around her… the firm grip around the wheel loosened.

An ear-splitting sound suddenly made her eyes flutter open. Terrified, she saw a dark truck coming towards her in full speed. She desperately tried to get control over her car. The truck came closer and closer, Miss Parker started to panic. Her hands felt sweaty and her whole body was shaking with fear. She did everything she could to make way, but everything went so fast. The sound of the trucks brakes and her own screams echoed in her head, the vehicles hit each other with a big crash. Miss Parker screamed, desperately trying to get hold of something as her small car made several spins. A terrible pain in her legs made her scream even louder. The car slowed down, finally landing upside-down. Only half conscious, Miss Parker heard someone call for her, she tried to move, but the pain was overwhelming. Her whole body was aching, her mouth tasted blood. She screamed for help, but her words only came out as a muffled whisper. Everything seemed to spin, slowly her eyes closed and everything became black.

**OoOoO**

The sun was just about to set; the warmth was slowly mixed with chillier winds. Miss Parker slowly stopped her car. She just sat there for a while, enjoying the freedom, watching the red sky. It was so beautiful; she'd always loved sunsets. The time when the day and the night melt into each other, when it became one… it was so romantic.

Quietly she got out of her car. She shivered as a wind swept over her bare arms. She took a look on herself in the window. Her hands warily touched the tiny silver heart she had in her necklace. She hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her three weeks earlier. She loved it and wanted to keep it close to her. Her hands slowly continued downwards, caressing the moulds of her breasts. She smiled to herself; she was free from the Centre, free from everything. The only thing she had to think about was him. Miss Parker threw one quick look at her body, running her hands over her dress, sleeking the soft black silk. She left the car and started to walk. She smiled nervously as she walked through the small opening in the high fence, surrounding the construction site. She remembered the note which had told her to come here. It was short, but romantic, Miss Parker was sure he had planned something special for tonight.  
She looked up at the shell, which would soon become a real house. With butterflies in her stomach, she climbed the stairs. It was an amazing feeling. The wall-less construction made her feel like she was walking straight to heaven. The reddish sky made the wood glitter in red, it almost looked like it was on fire. Miss Parker continued, soon her ears caught the sound of soft music. As she reached the top, two strong arms greeted her with a warm hug. Miss Parker sighed contently, all the nervousness she'd felt was replaced by happiness and curiousness. What in the world was he up to?  
For a moment, she just leaned her body against his; she buried her face in his shirt, inhaling the wonderful scent of wood and his personal. She couldn't get enough of it; it was so perfect and so… wonderful…

Unwillingly, Miss Parker pulled away. She could stay in his arms forever but she was too curious; she had to know what was going on around them. Her eyes grew wide as she laid eyes on the burning candles. They were all over the place, in the middle; a big thick blanket was lying. It was red and checkered.  
Miss Parker smiled as her eyes wandered further. They stopped on a bucket of ice. In it was a bottle of Champaign, and next to it, a bowl of big red strawberries. Miss Parker was stunned, she couldn't believe someone would do something like this for her, it was amazing. She turned around as she felt two arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Thank you Tommy," she whispered.

"I wanted to do something special for you… I love you Andi…" he responded, kissing her back. Miss Parker moaned, forgetting what she was about to say.

"You look so beautiful, that dress fits you perfectly… your beautiful body…"

Miss Parker didn't know how to respond. She just smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around him.  
Tommy pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Miss Parker gladly answered, kissing him back. The soft way was soon forgotten and they kissed wild, passionately. After a while, they were forced to pull away for air.

"I love you so much!" Miss Parker gasped. Tommy smiled at her, kissing her lips, his hands were running over her back and shoulder. Miss Parker moaned, enjoying every moment. Soon his hands were on her front, massaging her shoulders before they continued their path; his fingers did small circles on her breasts, caressing her through the soft silk. Miss Parker groaned, turning around so she could lean her body against his. Tommy continued, letting his thumbs flick her already hard nipples. He smiled as Miss Parker threw her head backwards. He gently kissed her forehead; at the same time he tried to unzip the zipper on her dress. He managed it and gently slid it over her shoulders; Miss Parker stepped out of it, letting it fall to the floor in a black heap. She helped him get out of his shirt and it joined her dress at the floor. Smiling she placed a wet kiss on his bare chest. Then she took a step back, watching him.

"You're so beautiful," Tommy whispered, studying her slim body. Miss Parker almost blushed, this was the first time she let him see this much of her. They had never gone this far and now she started to feel real nervous again. Tommy noticed her reaction and immediately pulled her closer to him, letting his arms protect her, doing calming motions at her back. Miss Parker slowly stared to relax. She looked down at herself, suddenly feeling extremely stupid for standing there in her underwear, still wearing high heels. She kicked them off, surprising Tommy as she became several inches shorter.

"My shoes…" she whispered.

Tommy chuckled slightly and Miss Parker couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked tenderly.

Miss Parker nodded. Tommy lifted her up and carried her to the blanket, gently putting her down. Miss Parker looked at him, her eyes sparkling with love and excitement.

Tommy poured them a glass of the Champaign each and took the strawberries with him before he sat down close to her on the blanket. He gave Miss Parker her glass, and then he reached for another, lighter blanket and wrapped it around both of them. Miss Parker took a small sip of her drink, sighing happily.

**OoOoO**

Giggling, Miss Parker let Tommy feed her with another strawberry. She took a bite of it and the juice dropped down at her chest. Smiling, Tommy leant down to lick it up. He followed its trail, stopping as his lips touched the line of her bra. Miss Parker leaned back a bit, showing him it was okay to proceed. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp as she felt his tongue sliding under her dark lace. She closed her eyes, feeling him moving his lips over her breast, sucking at her nipple. She started to breathe heavier; the knowledge of that is was only the bra which was in the way of his hot lips was slowly driving her crazy. She wanted to feel him, skin to skin.

As if he had read her mind, he slowly reached behind her. Not breaking the eye contact, he unclasped her bra, letting it slid down her shoulders, slowly revealing more and more of her perfectly shaped breasts.  
When he was done, Miss Parker slowly slid down onto her back. Tommy carefully moved on top of her, placing a soft kiss on her mouth. He continued down her nape, slowly made his way to her naked breasts. Miss Parker gasped out loud as his mouth hit her erected nipple. It felt like an electric chock, she wanted to scream, but settled with a low moan. It felt so wonderful; no one had ever paid so much attention to this part of her body. Tommy took his time, licking, sucking and gently nibbling; making Miss Parker more and more aroused. When her tiny buds were hard as stone, Tommy moved on, placing kisses on her stomach, leaving goose bumps on her skin.  
One of his hands did long, soft strokes up and down her thigh. Miss Parker gasped as his fingers came closer and closer to the place between her legs. She cried out loud as he touched her through her panties. She almost blushed as she realized he must feel the dampness down there. But to her relief, Tommy just smiled, slowly kissing his way there, his tongue licked the inside if her thigh, making her even wetter. Miss Parker could hardly breathe anymore; she couldn't believe the way Tommy made her feel. No other man had ever made her this aroused just by using his mouth and hands.

Carefully, he started to remove her panties. Miss Parker helped him as good as she could and soon they were gone, leaving her completely naked under him. Smiling, Tommy, gently kissed her dark curls, leisurely licking her. Miss Parker couldn't stop moaning. All nervousness she had felt was gone, she could only concentrate on the growing sensation inside of her. A loud cry of pleasure escaped her throat as he found her clit. She was sure he knew when he started to suck, hard, making Miss Parker gasp his name, her breath became ragged and panting. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. Tommy continued teasing her. Flickering her clit with his tongue, he knew Miss Parker was close.  
For a while he slowed down, doing slow and soft strokes. Miss Parker groaned, this was something new. Just as she thought she wouldn't handle it any longer, Tommy changed his tactic, going rougher. Miss Parker felt her body tense, all her muscles tightened and she started to tremble. The feeling inside of her got stronger and stronger every minute. She came, not screaming his name but moaning, clutching the blanket tight. Breathing hard, she collapsed flat on her back, not having the strength to move, she just lay there, smiling at him as he let his finger dance up and down her belly. Carefully, as if he was giving her time to recover, he kissed his way to her mouth. Miss Parker moaned, kissing him back, wet and open-mouthed, their tongues played with each other. Miss Parker put her arms around Tommy's neck, letting her hands run through his dark hair.

They broke the kiss and gasping for air, Miss Parker helped him get out of his jeans. They both knew they wouldn't be able to wait any longer. She was dying to feel him inside of her and she knew he felt the same.  
By now, it had become completely dark. The candles made the wooden shell glow in a reddish tone. The small flames threw shadows around them, making the whole scene more exciting.

Slowly, Tommy moved on top of her. Miss Parker grinned as she felt his erection pressed against her. Tommy smiled as he saw her look. He moved down to kiss her, slowly he retracted and with his eyes locked on Miss Parker's, he carefully entered her. Miss Parker let out a soft gasp, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. She'd wanted this from the first time she'd seen him. She'd just known that they were meant to be together.  
She didn't need to tell him how wonderful if felt, she knew he could read her like an open book. And her constant moaning wasn't making it less obvious. Miss Parker slowly opened her eyes, looking at him as he began moving inside of her. He was so soft, so gentle… she just loved him so much. All of the sudden, he stopped. Miss Parker whimpered, what was he doing? Smiling, Tommy pulled back, only leaving the tip of him inside of her. Miss Parker tried to move closer to him, but he stopped her, grinning as he saw her frustrated look. Without warning, he thrusted hard into her wetness. Miss Parker let out a loud scream of surprise. She inhaled sharply as he began moving faster and rougher. This was not what she'd expected, but she loved it, it was breathtaking! Miss Parker wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. Her arms were around his neck, moving up and down his back, trying to get hold of something as he continued his movements, slowly driving her crazy. Miss Parker tried to breathe normally but failed miserably. She couldn't take it anymore; her body was damp and her breaths unsteady and panting.  
Frantically, she dug her nails into his back, not knowing what else to do. She realized it must be hurting him, but right now she was too energized to care. Tommy thrusted into her faster and harder and she moaned loudly. It didn't take long; just a couple more strokes and Miss Parker started screaming his name in a mix of oh God's. She tossed her head back and forth, her pale skin flushed red and her back arching off the blanket. She dug her nails deeper into his flesh, clinging to him, crying out loud with pleasure.  
Tommy waited until she had recovered before he started moving again. Miss Parker moaned loudly when he pushed back into her fully, pulling out a bit and sliding back in again. Unable to control himself any longer, Tommy slammed into her only a few more times, before his pleasure washed over him, his whole world seemed to tear apart as he came. He cried out Miss Parker's name, clutching her convulsively before they both collapsed onto the blanket, exhausted.

Tiredly, Tommy moved away from her. He lay down on his back and Miss Parker crept up to him, snuggling up close to his warm body. Smiling, he took her in his arms and held her, whispering loving words. Miss Parker sighed contently. This was the best day of her life. She felt so happy, so free. Just lying in the arms of the man she loved, watching the stars above. It couldn't be better. Tommy placed the thin blanket over them to keep them warm. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, making her let out a soft moan.

"This is the best day of my life… thanks…" she whispered.

"I agree… I love you so much…"

"I love you too."

"Wanna do this again?" Tommy asked, smiling as he thought of how happy she'd made him.

Miss Parker smiled. "Mmmmmmm," she purred. Tommy chuckled, tightening his arms around her, showing her how important she was in his life. Miss Parker slowly closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard the music again. She smiled as she realized it had been there the whole time, only she had been to busy thinking of Tommy. She enjoyed lying there, listening to the soft music, inhaling the wonderful smell of wood. Bit by bit the music faded and everything went black.

**OoOoO**

Slowly, Miss Parker became aware of a low beeping noise. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. There was people talking, their voices sounded muffled and far away. She tried to move, but her body refused to obey.  
When she started to wake up some more, she felt her legs hurt. A low moan escaped her throat and she finally managed to get her eyes open. The light was so strong she had to close them again. She tried several times and they finally adjusted to the light. Slowly, she managed to lift her head a little, looking around to see where she was. She saw Sydney and Broots… and there was someone else. Miss Parker stared at the person with puzzled eyes. Who was he? Maybe a doctor? But he wasn't dressed like a doctor.

"Sydney?" she managed to say.

Sydney immediately walked up to her, he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, glancing at her bruised body. She had a deep cut on her right cheek and some scratches on her forehead and chin. Her arms were quite fine, only some small cuts.

"What happened?" Miss Parker asked weakly.

"A car accident, you're going to be fine…" Sydney said calmly.

"But my legs hurt…"

"Yes, they're broken… I'm so sorry Parker, but don't worry, we will take care of you," Sydney said sadly.

Miss Parker just nodded. She didn't know what to say. Now she remembered everything that had happened, she remembered the fear as the big truck came towards her. Miss Parker blinked away the tears that had begun falling. Why would everything happen to her? How would she be able to take care of herself with two broken legs?

"Where's daddy?" she whispered.

"At the Centre, I'm sorry…"

"Does it hurt much? Do you want me to call your doctor?"

Miss Parker shook her head. Sydney was quiet for a while. He turned his head. Then he looked back at Miss Parker.

"Parker, there is someone here who wants to talk to you," he said. Miss Parker gave him a confused look, but remained silent as the stranger she'd seen earlier walked up to her. Sydney walked to share a few words with Broots.

"Hi… I'm glad you're okay…"

Miss Parker just started at him.

He smiled slightly as he realized he hadn't introduced himself.

"I'm Thomas Gates… I was the one driving the truck… I'm so sorry about the accident… it happened so fast, it was impossible to do anything to stop it…"

Miss Parker started at him in shock. She had seen him before, she just didn't know from where. There was something familiar about the way he talked, the way he smiled… and those eyes…

"Are you okay?"

Miss Parker still didn't answer. She came to think about the dreams she used to have. A small smile crept to her lips as she remembered.  
Suddenly, she knew. Stunned she looked up at the man.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

Thomas looked surprised. Soon he smiled. "Sure, you can call me that if you want to!" he said.

"No, you don't understand… I have…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off.

"You're a carpenter? Right?" she asked.

Thomas nodded. "How did you know?"

"I don't… I'm just…" Miss Parker didn't know how to say it. It was impossible. The Tommy she knew was only a dream… slowly she let her trembling hand touch her chest, searching for something she didn't really believed was there. To her surprise, her fingers soon hit the tiny silver heart. Miss Parker gasped, it was impossible. After a lot of fumbling, she managed to unlock the lock and take it off. She held it in front of her face, staring at it with stunned eyes. She heard Thomas gasp. Still holding the silver-heart in front of her, she took her eyes off it to look at Tommy. Their eyes met, and once again Miss Parker felt the sensation within her. The feeling of freedom and endless love.

"Oh my god… Andi?" Thomas whispered, just as shocked as she was.

Miss Parker only managed to nod.

Thomas walked up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"But it was just a dream," he whispered.

"You had it too?"

"Many times… it was a wonderful dream…"

Miss Parker nodded, still speechless. Finally she managed to think clearly again.

"What if it was a premonition of the future, not a dream…" Thomas asked and Miss Parker couldn't help but agree.

She took the silver-heart in her hand, holding it to her chest, close to her heart.

"Never-ending love," she whispered, remembering the words he'd spoke the night he had given it to her.

Thomas took Miss Parker's hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"Yes Andi… never-ending love…"

**OoOoO**

THE END.


End file.
